Geth Hunter
Geth Hunters are a geth subtype in Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3. Mass Effect 2 Hunters possess cloaking devices, shields and shotguns. Save for their shorter stature, their appearance is very similar to Geth Destroyers, Geth Juggernauts and Geth Primes. Capabilities Offensive The Geth Hunter's combat behaviour is to close in and eliminate opponents with its shotgun. Their stealth devices mean they are capable of catching opponents off guard, particularly in the middle of combat where more visible threats are likely to be targeted first. However, the luminous 'eye' is still always partially visible, as is their bodily outline. They also seem to have the ability to shoot through cover at close range (most likely due to their height). Defensive The Geth Hunter's strong shielding and moderate health mean it can withstand a considerable amount of fire before destruction. Like other Mass Effect 2 enemies they will take additional damage from headshots. Tactics *Hunters usually lead a group of Geth Troopers. Unlike Troopers, they advance on the squad, therefore it can be necessary to have the entire squad target the Hunter before it gets too close. *Hunters tend to wait a few seconds before they fire, somewhat squandering their surprise aspect. *Downing a Hunter's shields will result in the loss of its invisibility. *Because Hunters have strong shielding, Overload, Energy Drain, Disruptor Ammo and other anti-shield methods are important. *Hunters move slightly faster than standard Geth Troopers as well, lending them an advantage to their preferred tactic. *AI Hacking can be effective; because of the Hunters preferred tactic of closing with their enemies they will quickly close in on other geth units and quite effectively destroy lesser geth units with their shotgun. Keep in mind that the Hunter will not use Tactical Cloak while under the effect of AI Hacking. Mass Effect 3 Geth Hunters return as enemies in Mass Effect 3. They now sport a primarily black color scheme, have red lights and "eyes", and are smaller - now the same height as ordinary geth infantry. Hunters are equipped with Geth Plasma Shotguns. Capabilities Offensive Like in Mass Effect 2, Geth Hunters are capable of cloaking. Unlike in Mass Effect 2, their "flashlights" no longer shine when cloaked, making them more difficult to locate. In addition to using their shotguns, Geth Hunters are now capable of making a surprisingly effective melee attack that can stagger the player back, leaving them vulnerable to a point-blank shotgun blast. Their shotguns can also stun you, so if you find yourself unable to fire, or use powers, chances are, one of these Geth Hunters has gotten close to you. Defensive Geth Hunters have a moderate amount of health and shielding, which can regenerate over time. Like other geth units, they can dodge attacks by hopping to the side. Geth Hunters tend to cloak and run away in order to recharge their shields. Tactics *When cloaked, Hunters are nearly invisible, with only their outline being visible. While in stealth, they cannot be targeted by powers unless you fire upon them with weapons first. The Javelin's scoped mode can highlight them in purple, as well as Hunter Mode (in red). *While their shotguns are powerful at range, it is still less dangerous to attack them from afar rather than closer to them. They can also use a melee attack that will deplete weaker shields in one go and stun you. This gives a Hunter a free shot on you and can deplete all of your health, so close range combat against them is highly inadvisable. *A well placed overload can destroy the Hunters' shielding, and since they need their shielding to cloak this ultimately eliminates their stealth option. This can effectively turn a Hunter into a Geth Trooper with a shotgun, and are easy to deal with in this state. Depleting a Hunter's shields is extremely valuable, especially at higher difficulties, as it removes their cloaked movement speed bonus. *Hunters tend to decloak when they are right on top of you. To minimize damage a player should roll backward and backpedal away from the Hunter in hopes of staggering it to get more distance and reduce damage from shotgun blasts. *Hunters will almost always fire twice, the first shot stripping away your shields, and the second to drop all your health. If a Hunter is close enough, it is not uncommon for them to melee you first, which will destroy your shields, then fire twice, killing you. The worst part is that the shotgun blasts momentarily disable you from firing powers. Keep on the lookout for Hunters at all times. *On Silver difficulty, Hunters only appear on objective waves (Wave 3, 6, and 10). *Geth Hunters move much quicker when cloaked on Gold difficulty. *A good sense of perception is critical for spotting Hunters. It is best to stick to an area where you have a clear line of sight on them and they need time to reach you. This also means you are much more likely to take them out, before they take you down. A sniper rifle will deal with them very quickly, though you need to make sure your shots are on target, which is difficult when all you can see is their outline. *Hunters will very often walk straight towards the cover you are in, use the opportunity to grab them and eliminate them from the fight. This also makes you briefly invulnerable to all hostiles while doing this. A squadron doing this can very quickly neutralise quite possibly the biggest threat in the geth forces. *A good tactic in Multiplayer for dealing with Hunters on gold is to use grenades, such as the Arc Grenade, or AoE tech powers/combos such as Energy Drain or Tech Bursts to take out their shields, and then use a high powered sniper rifle to headshot them when they are knocked back/dodge away. *The N7 Valiant in the hands of a damage maxed geth Infiltrator can be deadly, and resolves the fact that excess damage to shields does not carry over to health. With Tactical Cloak on gold, one headshot can remove the shields and the next kills. *Disruptor Ammo is also a good choice, as if it is effective it will stop even cloaked Hunters from moving, allowing for easy headshots. *They are less likely to dodge attacks: if staggered by gunfire, if you are in close proximity, or if they are focused on another target. *Try to take cover as much as you can; ambush the Hunter from behind with a heavy melee, which will stagger them and should strip their shields on low difficulties. *However, certain melee types such as the krogan charge, are very tricky to aim at a cloaked Hunter, since they cannot lock on like normal. *A Shadow Strike fully upgraded for damage plus Tactical Cloak damage bonus plus Sword Mastery power damage bonuses will instantly kill a Geth Hunter even on full shields and health. *The Flamer power is incredibly effective at revealing entire squads of Hunters. Said power can be used for up to 8 seconds, or cut short, and Hunters only need to be hit by the slightest flame to disrupt their cloak, and as such, make them vulnerable to further punishment, even when cloaked. The only downside you might have is Flamer's short range. fr:Chasseur Geth